<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter’s Dream by Chilly_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210762">Winter’s Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_Wolf/pseuds/Chilly_Wolf'>Chilly_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jon loves his pack, Mates, Post Long Night, She-wolf - Freeform, Siblings know best, Trying to be funny, White Wolf - Freeform, Wolves mate for life, dany and Arya ship it, plotting but it’s for a good reason, red wolf, why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_Wolf/pseuds/Chilly_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided that Jon and Sansa’s relationship needed to start somewhere so I decided to write when they got together.</p><p>This is a prequel to my story Time Heals, but can be read alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter’s Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m going to go pretty fast with their whole development.</p><p>Basically everyone know they love each other more than family, but themselves.</p><p>Arya and Daenerys ship them and cause only a bit of mischief.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon  </p><p>The great war was over, the swords cleaned and the fires burnt. It was a far less bloody affair than expected. What I didn’t expect on the eve of another war was my little sister, Arya. When she had passed through camp, I was furious to find her here but not too surprised considering she went missing from Winterfell the morning I left with the head of Cersi Lannister in a bag, her blonde hair poking out the top, all heads turned toward her as she passed. She was covered in blood but none of it seemed to be her’s, she pulled me along to Queen Daenerys’s tent, refusing to answer my questions as we walked, and with the unsullied nod we entered the command tent. </p><p>Daenerys stood at the head of a table, the figure of the great houses planned out as she planned to Seese the city. She wore a black gown, grey fur lining the stitches, hair pulled back in her complicated braids. She put the dragon she’d been moving down and addressed us. </p><p>“Jon, Lady Stark” she nodded to us “what brings you to my tent before war?”</p><p>Arya nodded biting back the retort about being a lady I know she wanted to say and instead presented the head to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, smirking  and said “the city is yours, your grace.”</p><p>Eyes wide Daenerys takes a minute to realize what that truly means. The Iron Throne was back in the hands of House Targaryen, she reclaimed her throne, all with the help of Winterfell’s She-wolf. </p><p>“Anything I can do for you, Lady Stark, please let me know. You saved thousands of lives and brought me back my Throne.”</p><p>“The North” Arya replied standing tall and staring Daenerys straight in her eyes. Purple met storm grey and I couldn’t believe my ears. Arya wasn’t the political kind, more force of nature but here she was getting back the Kingdom I gave to save us all. </p><p>“Explain?” Daenerys asked, sounding almost innocent but we all knew better. </p><p>“I gave you the south, I want the North to return to my brother. He knelt to get us through the Long Night, we have and the North has bled for the south for the last time.” Arya resembled the wolf she was a little too clearly with her fangs bared. </p><p>I felt my heart glow with affection for her once more, even knowing my true parents hadn’t erased the bond between us. </p><p>“Jon Snow or Jon Targaryen?” Daenerys challenged raising an eyebrow at both of us.</p><p> I felt my own lip curl on a snarl at the insult she no doubt thought was clever. </p><p>“Targaryen of course, House Stark was promised a princess when we knelt all those years ago, but seeing as we only have females left that can bare children. We will accept only the true heir to the throne, leaving it bare for his aunt to claim.” Arya countered raising her eyebrow, folding her arms and cocking her hip at the end. </p><p>“We have a deal.” Daenerys offered her forearm and Arya clasped hers and they shook on it. </p><p>“Did I just get sold like a stud Horse?” I cannot believe my ears!</p><p>Both women gave me shit eating grins and laughter filled the tent. </p><p>** ** *** ** **</p><p>Riding home to Winterfell I couldn’t stop the relief that Course through my body as I entered the courtyard. If I had my way I’d never leave Winterfell again, but I rarely get my way.</p><p>I had Daenerys's letter strapped to my horse, I had my men home at last, and I have provisions for winter. Much better than what I came with last time, and this one there was no more war to fight.</p><p>Well a big one anyway, now I just had to sell the idea of marriage to Sansa. With everything she’d been through already I couldn’t bear the thought of forcing her into anything and I’d risk anything to keep her safe. This might be the best option. If she doesn’t want to be husband and wife outside of the public then I’d simply start my watch once more, dedicated to her protection only. </p><p>The heat I feel when I think of her as my wife is not something someone who thought the other as their sister should have, Targaryen or not. I’d been having these thoughts since we were reunited at Castle Black but I’d kept it to myself with some difficulties. </p><p>Her bright red hair like living flames, her height the right complement to my own, the curves that I’d gotten a glimpse at whenever we had our nightly talks by the fire. Her fire and determination that she keeps the North and it’s bannerman well in hand. She makes a much better ruler than I ever did, voicing her opinion no matter the audience because she know the influence her name carries. </p><p>Her cold facade that hides her pain, hides the truth of her thoughts to those she deems unworthy. Her gaze that freezes colder than the wall itself, it shouldn’t cause heat to race down my spine but it does; so long as it’s not directed at me. </p><p>White hot desire has my cock hard and weeping when she shows her fangs, shows her fire and I dream of the sight for moons after it happens. My hands itch with need to map every surface of her body, my mouth waters at the thought of tasting every inch. It’s gotten so bad that our nightly talks would have me hard for the rest of the night, content only when I’d stroked myself to completeness two or three times. </p><p>“Winterfell is yours, Prince Jon Targaryen.” Sansa’s sweet voice drifted to my ears and I can’t help the flinch that I made when she said my newly acquired House name. </p><p>“It will always be House Starks.” I counter dismounting and standing before her. </p><p>She’s wearing a grey dress of House Stark with a red wolf embroidered across her chest and eyes a pale blue, matching the blue of House Tully. On her skirt was the leaves of the Heart tree and jumping trout of her mother’s family. She wore a cloak similar to the one she made me, the one currently on my shoulders, with white fur instead of the light brown.</p><p>“May we speak in your solar?” I venture not wanting an audience for the talk we needed to have.  I offered my arm as was customary and smiled when she took it before leaving the yard. </p><p>Once inside the silence was deafening, we sat opposite each other, father’s old desk between us. </p><p>“You wished to speak with me?” Sansa prompted seeming to realize I didn’t know where to start. </p><p>Which I didn’t, how was I to tell her? Convince her?</p><p>I took a deep breath and scratched my chin trying to find the words.</p><p>“Out with it Jon!” She snapped having given up on waiting it seemed. </p><p>My focus was immediately on her eyes, they held her fire and I felt my gut clench. </p><p>“Will you marry me?” I blurted out going as red as her hair once she tilted her head, like ghost does when he doesn’t understand. </p><p>“Repeat that?” She whispered clearly in shock but her political mask wasn’t on yet, thankfully. </p><p>“Would you marry me?” I stare in her eyes trying to get my feelings across without saying them.</p><p>“We are siblings” she whispers, seeming to only protest that part. </p><p>Did she care for me? More than family? I have to find out but, I’d never been great with words, however I would try for her. </p><p>“Cousins, grandfather and grandmother were cousins too so it’s not out of the norm for the North.  This way the North remains a separate Kingdom, with our marriage we keep our home.”</p><p>“We would be free?” She challenged not believing it for a second and I couldn’t blame her.</p><p>“Arya won the Throne and her only condition was the North. Daenerys was reminded of the terms of surrender the North gave all those years ago, it would be Fulfilled if House Targaryen gave a King to the North. . .”</p><p>“Leaving the Iron throne vacant for her.” Sansa finished looking irritated.</p><p>“I get to come home, we are separate and left alone, with no threat of burning.” I offer shrugging my shoulder not willing to admit what I had planned if Daenerys had threatened Winterfell or Sansa.</p><p>“There is more, isn’t there.” She raised her eyebrow and I smirked but felt the weight of the choice I made without her. </p><p>“Our first born would be her heir, if she’s unable to have children.”</p><p>Sansa slams her hand down on the desk with a giant bang and stands up just as quickly.</p><p>“My child will never be in that viper nest!” She practically screams her tone promising violence. </p><p>Quickly standing I pull her into my arms in comfort, relieved when she relaxes instead of tensing as she had done so many times. Ramsey’s torment not far from her, but with every passing day I see her growing stronger. </p><p>“I don’t think it will be a problem, sweet girl.” I whisper into her hair after I kissed the side of her head. “A witch she killed told her she couldn’t have children, not the best source of information.”</p><p>Sansa laughed sounding close to tears. “she never thought to get a second opinion?”</p><p>I shrug and just hold on, enjoying the warmth in both my heart and body. </p><p>After a while we pull apart and I dig my nails onto my palm and bite the sword. </p><p>“So?”</p><p>She laughs “I’ll marry you Jon.” She cups my cheek and I hold my breath focused solely on her eyes, the icy blue seeming to hold all the warmth in the world. </p><p>“Much better than tricking you in front on the Heart Tree and then telling you what was happening.”</p><p>All the breath left my body at those words. </p><p>“You would have married me anyway?”</p><p>“Yes, Jon you are the most honorable man I’ve ever met. You see me for me, not what I can give you. You don't see my scars as a thing to be ashamed of, you gave me hope again.”</p><p>My vision was getting cloudy and I felt my throat tighten “you deserve the world, Sansa but I can only give you me.”</p><p>She hugged me and spoke to my chest, over the scar of my murder “you are all I want.”</p><p>Sansa</p><p>Thinking of the other wedding I had been unwilling to participate in, I felt my hands start to shake. Setting down my needle I took a deep breath and had to focus on Jon’s image in my mind. </p><p>This wasn’t Tyrion or Ramsey, this was Jon; Jon who would never harm me, never put me in danger, always listens to me. He may not love me like I love him, but he’s enough of a wolf to never let any harm come to his pack.</p><p>I felt some hesitation upon agreeing to marry him until I saw the letter Queen Daenerys wrote. It was a simple</p><p>‘Make him happy, he belongs with his pack.”</p><p>For all that I had thought of Daenerys Targaryen when she first came to Winterfell, this shows me she cares more for family than she lets show. Politically speaking it was smart to marry her heir to the biggest geologically sound kingdom, plus it brought them back to the fold, even independent as they now would be. </p><p>Winterfell would stay in Stark hands, one plus of marrying a King was she kept her own name, and the northern lords already supported Jon, even with his heritage known. </p><p>Their children, I suppressed a shiver that went down my spine at the thought, I hadn’t felt desire like this since my misguided fantasies about Sandor. The children would be named for their holds in the future, their first a Targaryen and second a Stark. </p><p>“Your Grace?” Joy, her handmaiden knocked on the door before it was opened.</p><p>“Yes?” I still felt weird when they called me your Grace but I would never squander it like Cersi had. </p><p>“It is almost time, would you like me to get you anything?” Her eyes stayed to the floor but I could see a blush make its way to her features. “Moon tea?” </p><p>I felt dread wash over me as I thought of why I’d nearly had moon tea as my blood supply, I would never touch the stuff if I could help it. </p><p>“No!”  I shouted before gripping myself and relaxing my tone. “I don’t require that thank you.”</p><p>“Your Grace.” Joy nodded before she helped me gather the cloak and we headed to the Godswood. </p><p>“Who comes before the old Gods?” Bran asked sitting in his chair in front of the heart tree. </p><p>“Sansa of House Stark, True Born and Noble” I stared clear and loud, happy to for once be here mostly of my own choice. </p><p>“Who comes to claim me?” I challenged my blood singing  when I caught those steel grey eyes, which in this light almost seemed to change to indigo. </p><p>“Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen, if she would have me.” He stood proud and I felt it was more a question than the words he spoke. </p><p>He was still unaware of how fiercely I did love him, not family but as a mate. </p><p>“ I do” I put as much warmth in my voice as I could muster and was happy to see his blinding smile and the tension leave his shoulders. </p><p>Kneeling at the base of the heart tree I felt the piece of finally being safe and sound seep into my bones, like the old gods were giving me their oaths. </p><p>Squeezing Jon’s hand I began to stand and face the crowd that stood behind us. The northern Lord lords each stood with their families at least those who survived a long night. We had much to do a to rebuild the north and this was the first step.</p><p>I felt my feet flew out from under me as I was suddenly cradled against John’s chest. I forgot about this tradition the bride wants to be carried into the feast by the husband. If he was to drop me it was a sign that he was unworthy. Besides I allowed myself to indulge in the feeling of his muscular chest against me. I couldn’t help but think there was no way in seven Hells I was letting go. </p><p>Jon had the body of a maiden's dream, he was not particularly tall but we matched and more than anything he had a great heart. The scar on his left eye was distinctive and made him feel grown, even though we had yet to even get past our majority.</p><p>I can’t even tell you what the feast was like. I’m sure the feast was grand as we can make it without starving ourselves for the rest of the winter, the ale definitely flowed but I only had eyes for Jon. </p><p>I vaguely remember someone calling for the bedding ceremony, and Jon’s  steady reply that he would break anyone’s face in half if they so much as touch the hair on my head.</p><p>I can tell you one thing though it was a night I would never forget. </p><p>The things that that man can do with his tongue, fingers and cock, I fear they could hear me all the way to the Red Keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>